


利剑

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概算是镜像版的Bread And Circuses那集——镜像舰长和镜像大副在执行任务时不幸被星球总督抓住，然后发现在那里罗马从未灭亡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	利剑

剑锋相交的声音刺激着Kirk现在敏感的耳膜，他咬紧牙，使劲将剑向下压去，利刃摩擦的金属声让他汗毛倒竖。侧身，他用肩膀把Spock撞到几步开外。

该死的外星人，该死的奇葩风俗，该死的破烂中世纪武器！该死！

Spock双手握剑挡在胸前，和Kirk互相绕着圈子。“舰长，”他的声音低沉沙哑，“你昨天已经答应我了。”“去你的！”Kirk啐道，全然不管滑进眼中的汗水。Spock眯起了眼睛，挥起剑逼向Kirk，“这可能是我们唯一能逃出去的方法，Kirk，不要因为你的人类情感而让我们失去机会！”Spock嘶声道。Kirk猛然睁大双眼，闪身躲开，继续用剑尖指着他的大副，他的呼吸粗厉。

Spock依旧在以使用lirpa的方法使用长剑，这令他总是无法同时保护脆弱的腹部和胸口。Kirk不知道Spock是有意还是无意的露出破绽，但只要他想，将武器刺入这肉体中并非难事。

“我恨你，Spock。”Kirk不知道这话是说给谁听的。他握紧剑柄，指节发白。

***

Kirk在牢房里走来走去，怒火在心中沸腾。这只是一个普通的任务——他们发现了大约六年前失踪的帝国勘测船小猎犬号的踪迹，然后顺藤摸瓜地他就带领着Spock和其他登陆队成员来到了这个892星系的4号行星，试着寻找小猎犬号的梅里克舰长并顺便确定这颗星球是否有利用价值。结果没过多久竟然被当地的土著抓到了城里，更糟糕的是，这城市的某种能量场屏蔽了一切信号，通讯器和皮下收发器都没法用了。没有武器，联系不上飞船，反抗被证明是徒劳，他们只能坐以待毙。不，不是坐以待毙，他们被命令相互残杀，被迫去取悦那个该死的总督。

如果意念也能杀戮，那整个星球上的人都会在Kirk的诅咒下死上三四回了。

“舰长，无意义的诅咒是不合逻辑的。”Kirk猛地转头，是他无心的把那些话都说出来了，还是明显的让Spock都能读懂他了？Kirk盯着坐在墙角的Spock，“哦？那你说该怎么办？其他登陆队的成员都死光了，明天就轮到你我决斗了，你有什么办法？”Kirk愤怒的长叹一声。

“正如我之前建议的那样。”

Kirk对此嗤之以鼻。“哼，我明天把剑捅进你的胸口——人类心脏的位置——然后让他们以为你被我一击毙命之后我们再想办法逃跑？你当他们是傻子吗Spock！”Kirk压低声音嘶声说到，“天知道那个混蛋梅里克告诉了那总督多少瓦肯生理学，你以为这帮人那么好骗？”

“舰长，”Spock的声音好似叹息，“你不能否认这样的成功的可能性更高。”Spock起身，缓缓向他走来，“这个星球的生物和人类极其相似，或许他们也有着和人类极度类似的身体构造，我无法在不重伤你的情况下让他们相信你已经死亡。然而反过来的话，情况或许会不同。我是一个瓦肯人，我的体质——”

“是的是的我知道，更强壮愈合速度也更快……”Kirk背过身去，混乱的思绪让他头疼。他知道Spock在等着他的回答，但他没有继续说下去。他因为身后之人的逼近而汗毛倒立，一只温热的手搭在他的肩头，他没能压住一个颤抖。

“或许……你可以把它当作一次机会……？”Spock犹疑的声音传入他的耳中，Kirk猛地抖掉Spock的手，回头看着这个疯了的一心求死的瓦肯人。“我不需要这个！”他瞪着Spock，“我从来不打算让别人捅，我最近也没有捅你的打算。”就算有……那也不是这样的。在企业号上最黑暗的夜晚，Kirk有的时候想过这些场景。他被Spock抵在墙上，瓦肯人的双手在他的脖子上收紧，或是他用Spock自己的匕首划开这瓦肯人的喉咙，绿血喷溅在墙上……但无论以何种方式结束，他们都是在企业号上，在他们自己的舱房内，自发的了结对方……如同私密的仪式一般，而不是像这样，为了取悦他人而彼此相杀。这不是一个舰长和他的大副应有的结局。

“那你还有其他的办法吗？”Kirk听出来Spock声音中极微小的一丝愤怒，“舰长，是时候屈服于事实的逻辑之下了。”Kirk有些挫败的看进Spock棕色的双眼，无法找出其他不那么无理取闹的反驳。他咬紧下唇，目光向下落在瓦肯人被衣料包裹的胸膛。“我可能下手很重，一不小心刺破你的肺就麻烦了。”Spock的嘴角微微勾起，“我会尽量避免这个情况的发生。”这句话换来了Kirk一个毫不信任的眼神。

“还有，”片刻后Kirk突然说道，“我估计明天决斗结束后我们就分开了，所以有机会就逃出城，我不会等你你也别等我。只要企业号能扫描到皮下收发器的信号，我们就有机会被传送回去。”

“舰长，我认为你在逃跑过程中可能会需要我的协助。”

“不，我说过了，有机会就跑。你说过这是我们唯一能活着逃出去的方法，我不希望被你给搞砸了。如果需要的话我可以命令你。”Kirk擦过Spock的身侧走向墙角的垫子，坐了下来。他抬头打量了一会儿Spock，“你这突如其来的献身精神是从哪里来的呀。”他半是叹息半是打趣的感慨道。瓦肯人也看着他，“我也正想对你说这句话，舰长。”Kirk哼了一声，之后靠在墙上，不再理睬他的大副。

或许，那个平行世界对他们的改变比他们所知的还要多。

***

Kirk陡然加快了攻势，逼得Spock连连向后退去。他可以将剑笔直的送出去，刺进Spock的身体中，但他也怕自己无法掌握好力度真的把瓦肯人戳死了，所以他只能一边用自己的剑劈向Spock的剑，一边绞尽脑汁的想出最适宜的对策。他只希望那个瓦肯人不会蠢到把自己送到剑上。

但这完全是多虑了。因为就在Kirk一遍遍的用蛮力劈着Spock的剑时，他自己的武器终于被这错误的用法给毁掉了——剑锋相交的那一刻，Kirk的剑从中间断开了。这变故令二人震惊，但Kirk抓住了这个机会，趁Spock的剑还在因惯性画着弧线落下时，他举起手腕，瞄准，然后直直刺进Spock的左胸。

他本期待着阻力，但瓦肯人结实的肌肉在这利器下仿佛不过是黄油。Kirk急忙收住势头，希望这不会太晚。长剑自Spock手中掉落，瓦肯人双眼睁大，Kirk不知道这是因为惊讶，默许，还是恐惧。鲜血在衣服上晕开，Spock跪了下来，在Kirk能反应过来前向后倒在了地上。如同幻想过的那样，绿色在静默中蔓延。Kirk低头，这才看见瓦肯人的血液已经从剑刃滑到了他手上。如此黏腻。

两个士兵上前将已经一动不动的Spock拖走，在地上画出一道粗糙的绿线。Kirk愤然将手中的残剑扔向一边。“满意了吗？”他抬头怒视着总督。

“很好，Kirk舰长，非常棒！”总督鼓着掌，他那皮笑肉不笑的表情让Kirk想冲上去打烂他的脸。“我果然没有看错你。不过这么利落的死法，啧啧，舰长，你剥夺了不少乐趣呢。”

Kirk只是继续瞪着那个总督，默默的在心中用他知道的所有方式骂着这个外星人。不过总督仿佛并不介意Kirk灼热的愤怒的视线，继续云淡风轻的说着，“哦，当然，失去你亲爱的大副的感觉一定很不好受，你应该会愿意和他的尸体多呆一会儿？明天我会很高兴看到你和梅里克决斗。舰长对舰长，多么合适。”在Kirk被士兵拽回牢房前，他满意的看见梅里克的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

***

Kirk被扔进了牢房中，铁栏外面，躺着他大副毫无生气的身体。血已经结痂，但是Spock看起来很不好——面无血色，胸膛没有起伏——那一瞬间Kirk竟突然感到有些恐惧。等那些士兵离开一会儿后Kirk才敢出声。

“Spock，Spock，”他小声的叫喊着，但瓦肯人没有反应。“Spock！”瓦肯人的眼睛终于睁开了一条缝，眨了几下后Spock将视线投了过来。Kirk如释重负的靠在了栏杆上。“我没想把你伤得那么重。”

“我知道，舰长。”他看见Spock小心翼翼的吸了口气，眉头微微皱起。“我听到卫兵说今晚会有个庆祝活动，那时应该会便于逃跑。”

“但愿如此，Spock先生……希望今晚我不用背着你跑。”Kirk把头向后倚在硌人的金属上，斜眼瞅着还需要装死好几个小时的Spock，“或许你是对的，这帮人确实蠢得要死。”

***

事实证明瓦肯的精神控制和神经掐真是见鬼的好用。Spock成功从一个醉酒的守卫那里搞来了钥匙和一把匕首，然后带着Kirk在夜色中奔向城门。几秒钟，或者几分钟后就有可能有人发现他们的失踪，Kirk和Spock不敢耽误片刻，就算前者已经发现瓦肯人胸前暗色的血迹开始扩大了。解决守城卫兵花的时间比他们预想的要多，但他们终于还是迈出了城门，只是背后传来的枪上膛的声音让他们止住了脚步。“Kirk舰长，Spock先生，你们最好不要再往前走了。”

Kirk慢慢转过身来，“梅里克。看到你我并不能说是……非常惊讶。”“Kirk，”梅里克端着枪，神情严肃，“明天总督会让我和你决斗，但我不想死……如果我不能离开这里，你也别想活着回企业号！”Kirk缓缓凑向Spock身侧，一只手隐蔽的握住Spock藏在身后匕首。“梅里克，我的轮机长可以把你和我们一起传送上去的——”“省省吧Kirk！我虽然不是帝国舰队的舰长，但我也知道帝国的运作方式！”梅里克稳住枪，嘴唇颤抖，“你会杀了我的。”

Kirk眨了眨眼，“确实。”就在此刻Kirk甩出匕首，锋利的金属刺进了梅里克的腹部，让他的枪失了准头——子弹只是擦破了Kirk的上臂，但枪声无疑会引来更多士兵。“Spock，快！”他知道剧烈的奔跑会让Spock的伤口情况恶化，但他没有其他选择。老骨头，他只希望回到企业号后老骨头能再创造一次奇迹……

Kirk因为Spock摔倒的声音而止住脚步，他急忙蹲下身，看到Spock咳出一滩绿血时倒吸了一口气。他听见士兵的叫喊声慢慢变大……可他不能再跑了。他扶起Spock，后者震惊的想将他推开。Kirk也不知道他到底怎么了，但此时此刻他无法做到起身继续逃走。这个瓦肯人对他的影响本应令他恐惧，可是突然间仿佛这一切都不重要了，Kirk的世界已经完全缩小到他和Spock身上了。

这个错误的代价是他的性命，但在这颗星球上，Kirk认为自己有犯错的机会。他不想再逃跑了。或许他突如其来的自毁倾向已经证明了他不再适合继续当企业号的舰长，但一想到对于某人来说他永远会是他的舰长……

红色警报在他的脑中作响，他已经能看见士兵和那该死的总督的身影，对死亡本能的抗拒催促着Kirk选择逃离，可是反而，他闭上了眼睛……

***

当他再睁开时，他在企业号的传送台上，Scotty用他那苏格兰腔欢迎他的归来，老骨头冲上前，对着他和Spock运转着医用三录仪。恍惚间Kirk感觉这一切都不太真实，就好像……他是在做梦。老骨头在说些什么但他听不清，Kirk眯着眼睛，努力地辨认着老骨头的声音。

“……放开他，Jim！我需要治疗他！”

然后刹那间梦醒了。

Kirk突然意识到了他在做什么。他急促的抽了口气，之后放开了Spock，大步走向传送机。“干的不错，Scotty，”他看着轮机长犹豫的回了他一个微笑，之后Kirk用手掌拍开了通讯器。“传送室呼叫舰桥，”他顿了一下等待频道被接通，之后下达一串命令要求把那个总督传送上舰并将他押到舰桥。随后Kirk大步离开传送室，坐回舰长椅，再次成了人们熟悉的帝国企业号舰长。

“Sulu先生，将相位炮和光子鱼雷锁定892-4行星。”

“是的，舰长。”Kirk能听出舵手对接下来会发生的事情的期待。大约不到一分钟后，他听到了电梯门打开的声音，Kirk转过舰长椅，用看似温暖实际寒冷刺骨的微笑迎接被两个安全官架过来的星球总督。

“我不知道梅里克舰长是怎么跟你说的，但是很显然你理解错了帝国的行事方式，总督。我想或许我可以启发你一下……”Kirk无视了总督的叫骂，转回身，舒服的靠进椅子里，漫不经心的说出了那最残忍却又最愉悦的话。

“Sulu先生，启动星球毁灭程序。”

***

写报告比平时要麻烦了一些，因为Kirk要让他选择毁了整个星球而不是消灭星球土著生物的理由能被舰队高层接受。不过这并非难事，而且Kirk欢迎这麻烦，因为只有在这种时候他才能不让自己的心思飘向医疗湾。

在那颗星球上发生的一切无疑是错误的，反常的，令人震惊甚至恐惧的。这星球算是给Kirk提供了一个极端的环境，一个考验，而Kirk被自己的反应吓到了。他，一名帝国星舰的舰长，居然选择留下和他的大副一同送死而不是以最小代价回到星舰。如果这次事件是发生在他初掌企业号的时候，他一定不会这么做，可就算是现在也不应该——难道个人利益与职责不是在友情之前——等等，他是用了“友情”这愚蠢的的字眼吗！不，他试着说服自己他和Spock的关系仅仅是上下级，或者再多加一点——他们的相互配合使得二人都能得到丰厚的利润，但在心底他知道，这两个理由远远不足以说服他。他还记得在牢房中的那个夜晚，Spock迫使他认同了他那计划，那不合常理的，有着如此浓厚的自我牺牲意识的计划。大副与舰长的关系不就应该仅维系在利益层面吗？这难道不是这个世界的规则吗？可什么时候这规则在他和这个瓦肯人身上却不适用了？是在他帮Kirk解决Gary Mitchell的时候，还是在他果决的替Kirk挡下那有毒的孢子时？亦或是当他从平行宇宙回来后，发现Spock并无动手之意的时候？Kirk恼怒的掐着鼻梁，厌恶于他这些乱七八糟的思绪。他真想立刻冲进医疗湾，拽着那瓦肯杂种的肩膀或用相位枪抵着他的额头，大声的质问他到底对他做了些什么！可他不能，该死的他现在都有些不清楚他到底能做些什么了。他去医疗湾看望他的大副这正常吗？如果他不去这又会显得反常吗？船员们会怎么想？并不是他会在意别人的看法，只是有时流言也会变得致命。所以最终Kirk所做的也只是在轮班结束后回到了他的舱房，处理完文书工作，在睡前顺便联系了一下老骨头然后满意的知道Spock恢复得不错。

后来是在Kirk躺在床上盯了许久的天花板时，他猜想到，或许在他将他的残剑刺入Spock的左胸前，那瓦肯人早已悄无声息的将他的利剑深深刺入了他的心中。

***

Kirk给自己倒了一杯白兰地，喝了一大口后听见浴室的水声停止了。他很庆幸瓦肯人是在轮班结束后才被从医疗湾里放出来，因为在经过昨晚整宿的辗转反侧后，Kirk实在不知道他该在舰桥上怎样面对Spock。他依旧不清楚……自己怎样行为才不会让下属对他产生怀疑。

这全都是这半瓦肯的错！

Kirk仰头把杯中剩下的酒灌了进去，然后重重的将酒杯砸在桌上。他知道他需要解决这个问题，但是想了想他为了接下来的几个小时所准备的……Kirk认为他或许可以把这个问题放一放。

他其实有点希望自己不用亲手纠正这个错误的……

去他的希望！Kirk用手背擦去嘴角的酒，不给自己继续乱想的时间然后就一头扎进水气弥漫的共用卫生间，输入舰长越权密码后进入了Spock的房间。待他适应了昏暗的光线后，他发现瓦肯人就只围了条浴巾，手中的裤子在惊愕中被放到了桌上。

“舰长，”Spock微微颔首，“我没有料到你会来访。”

Kirk只是点了点头，他向前走了几步，片刻内房间中只有浴室的门关上的声音。“我没想到老骨头会这么早的放你出来。”

Spock挑眉，“这伤并不严重，而且我的体质令伤口恢复得更快。我始终无法理解好医生对我病情的夸大。”

这句话令Kirk勾了勾嘴角。他的视线不经意的滑下，却几乎立刻止在了瓦肯人的左胸。那里，就算房间并不明亮，Kirk也能看见那完美身体上的一丝惨白。他以为不会留疤的。

Kirk也曾见过Spock受伤，也知道Spock身上必定会留有难以消退的伤痕，但是这……他亲手在Spock的身体上留下的痕迹，以及此刻Spock竟然还能带着Kirk给他的伤口活着站在他的面前。Kirk总以为他给Spock留下的伤会是他存在的终结，但未曾料到这有可能是个危险却又令人渴望的开始——因为着魔了一般，Kirk伸出手，微颤的指尖轻轻搭在了Spock的胸膛上。他的手指沿着伤口缓缓移动，感觉着新生皮肤光滑的触感。他听到吸气声，但不知道是谁发出的。

“我听说你下令炸毁了那个星球？”干燥沙哑的耳语仿佛过了好久才传入Kirk的耳中。

“是的。”

“……在没有彻底研究一种外星生物前就对其进行灭绝难道不是不合逻辑的吗？”

“或许……”Kirk小心的将手掌覆盖在这温热的肌肉上，感受着呼吸带来的起伏。

如同地球夏日的晚风一般，一声温柔的低语抚过Kirk的耳旁。“James……”

他没有注意到瓦肯人是什么时候离他这么近，他也没有注意到对方灼热的呼吸打在他的脖颈，直到那异域的手掌覆盖在他的之上。Kirk清了清嗓子，然后把手抽了出来，背在身后。“Spock先生，我希望你能在五分钟内换好衣服。我有个……礼物给你。”

他看得出来Spock十分好奇，但瓦肯人只是挑挑眉，之后顺从的拿上衣物，消失在卧室区。

***

Kirk带Spock走进了一间禁闭室，满意于Spock看见房间中央被绑起来的总督的反应。

“你是对的，在没有研究清楚一个外星生物前就将它们赶尽杀绝是不合逻辑的，所以我留了一个给你，或许你感兴趣研究一下外星生物学？”Kirk的声音暗含笑意。

Spock眨了眨眼，转头看向Kirk，“我认为McCoy医生会对此更感兴趣。”

“啊……老骨头会理解的。Spock，不想现在就拆开你的礼物看看吗？”总督发出了害怕的含糊的叫喊，Kirk对此皱了皱眉。当没有得到回答时，Kirk转头，发现Spock正注视着他。“怎么？”

“舰长……我想这也是你的礼物。”Spock话里的暗示让Kirk不禁露齿一笑。想忍住揍死这个总督的欲望可是……非常的消耗精力。

“Spock，你可以叫我James。”之后Kirk向前走去。很快，这个总督就会为他对他们所做的一切付出代价。

 

THE END


End file.
